reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Gu Yue Dong Tu
Gu Yue Dong Tu was a Gu Master of Southern Border. He's a clan member of Gu Yue Clan. He is the uncle of the twin brothers, Fang Yuan and Fang Zheng. Background Gu Yue Dong Tu became a Gu Master when he was fifteen. During time of the wolf tide there was a large number of casualties, he and others students also had no choice but to fight. He had B grade aptitude, he reached Rank 2 initial stage at 16 years old, upper stage at 17 years old, and peak stage at 18 years old. When he was 19 years old, he was already beginning charge to Rank 3. At that time, he believed he could be a Rank 3 Gu Master at 20 years old. Sadly he was too frivolous, he thought he was above everyone else and thought he could accomplish anything. He even thought he was omnipotent, he simply didn’t know the immensity of heaven and earth. It was when he was 20 years old. He went out to do a mission and was beaten by a Xiong Village’s Gu Master. He was on the brink of death but fortunately, the medicine hall’s elder personally moved and saved him. But after that event, his aptitude dropped down to C grade, he couldn’t recover from this shock for a whole 8 years. At his 29 years old birthday, he started to have another look at himself and this world. He discovered that a single person’s strength was limited. So what if he had broken through to Rank 3? Living in this society, the most important thing is not individual strength, but the connections with others. He began his life anew when he was 30 years old. He stepped down from the frontlines when he was 45 years old. A hundred Gu Masters jointly petitioned to elect him as an elder dozens of times. Even though he only had the cultivation of Rank 2 peak stage, he couldn’t take that final step but there was also no need. He had already achieved success. Gu Yue Clan's members call him as the "hidden elder". Most of his peers have already passed away but his life sailed smoothly. He still have influence on many Gu Masters. Volume 1 (Chapter 1 ~ 199) Gu Yue Dong Tu is selfish along with his wife. All they care about is the inheritance left behind from Fang Yuan and Fang Zheng's father. When his talent dropped from B to C, he started to look at things differently from the age 20-28. He was already content with his life as a Rank 2 Peak Stage cultivator. He is loyal to the clan in his own way and believes that having connections with others is the most important thing in society. Due to outliving his peers, by being away from the frontlines, he became the "hidden elder" and has influence over the Gu Yue Clan's Gu Masters. In previous life when Fang Yuan and Fang Zheng were young, they were abused by him along with his wife and the only reason they put up with them is for the inheritance. He schemes against Fang Yuan to have him fall from his status under false accusations of rape and tries to control Fang Zheng with false love. Fang Yuan, who already experienced his schemes during his first life, countered his scheme during his second life. He becomes increasingly worried that Fang Yuan had already realized his true nature. That he used Fang Zheng for his schemes against Fang Yuan under false love. He knew that Fang Yuan, as the eldest child, would have his parents inheritance and would leave him and his wife with nothing. During the last moments of his life before he was killed by Fang Yuan, he pleaded for mercy for Fang Yuan to spare him and his wife for all the horrible things that he had done to him. However, Fang Yuan, who had enough of his uncle's schemes, gladly killed them both without mercy and enjoyed it. Category:Characters Category:Gu Masters Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan Category:Deceased Category:Human